international_pretty_curesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nova Mavrica! Pretty Cure
Nova Mavrica! Pretty Cure ''(translating in English as New Rainbow! Pretty Cure) is MoonlightRainbow's first fanseries on this wiki. It is series about fan team of International Pretty Cure that is from Slovenia. It has themes of mirrors and form changing just like Happiness Charge Pretty Cure however along with that its themes are also family and friendship. ''Names in this series are written in English way - first name first and then surname. Story Nova Mavrica! Pretty Cure Episodes All over the world, Pretty Cure are fighting against Phantom Empire including Slovenia, small country in Europe. Mojca Leskovar is 14 year old girl who loves fiction and is very interested in Pretty Cure, however she never expected that Cure Sonce, Slovenian Pretty Cure that she has always admired is in fact her older sister Špela. Soon after figuring that out she finds one of Love Crystals that were spread on the Earth by Blue and becomes Cure Domišljija. She is soon joined by three othes cures and team becomes known as Nova Mavrica! Pretty Cure and fights Saiarks in Slovenia. Characters Pretty Cure Mojca Leskovar - Shy and clever 14 years old girl who is obssesed with books and movies. While she is very kind and cares for people a lot she has trouble with making friends as she feels very different from everyone and isn't sure how to trust others because of her bad experiences. She is very interested in Pretty Cure fighting over the world as it reminds her of fiction she likes so much. About an year prior to begining of story, Mojca was saved from Saiark attack by Cure Sonce and became huge fan of hers since. She was very shocked to learn, that Sonce is in fact her older sister. Her alter ego is Cure Domišljija and her theme colour is red. Urška Novak - Klavdija Božič - Nataša Kralj - Špela Leskovar '- Kind and caring 20 year old who is currently studying architecture. Like her younger sister she loves books and movies. She has been Pretty Cure for over an year and is very serious at fighting Sairarks. She is very protective of Mojca and at first wasn't very happy when she became Pretty Cure. She is like older sister of the group and always helps other improve in fighting. Her alter ego is Cure Sonce and her theme colour is yellow. Mascots 'Šal '- 'Marjetica - Allies Blue - Villains Phantom - Queen Mirage - Other Characters Items Locations Gallery Trivia *Despite having word Rainbow (Mavrica) in group name, season doesn't have much to do with Rainbows and they aren't one of the main themes. *Team name was originally Slovely Pretty Cure with Slovely being mix of words Slovenia and Lovely but that was changed later. *Names of Cures were originally going to represent different parts of Slovenian culture, however creator later decided to do that with names for form changes instead. Cure names now represent personallities or hobbies of cures. Category:User:MoonlightRainbow Category:Nova Mavrica! Pretty Cure Category:Fan Teams Category:Europe Pretty Cure Category:Slovenian Pretty Cure Category:Series